


static

by melodious (pen_light)



Series: goodnight, sleep tight, don't let your monsters bite [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Halloween Special, M/M, Multi, Mystery, a lot of caring, ill add more tags as we go along, kihyun-centric, not really relationship but strong friendships, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_light/pseuds/melodious
Summary: beware of the static in the walls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks
> 
> welcome to my October project in honor of one of my favorite holidays
> 
> in this collection, there will be three separate books, each starring one of my favorite groups. each book will have three parts. each part will have a theme that will kinda show in each book. the lengths of the book and the chapters can and will vary, all for the benefit of the plot. in no way will it mean that I love one group more than the other.
> 
> the books are:
> 
> not so super- markjae, got7  
> dead end- jin centric, bts  
> \---->>>>static- kihyun centric, monsta x

 If there's one thing that Monsta X needs besides appreciation, it's sleep.

 

With a new comeback and award show promotions looming over them, the young hip-hop group was swarmed with a relentless, merciless schedule. It was draining them, slowly, day by day. You'd think that the stressful lifestyle would cause them to shut down, but, no, it hardly disturbed their spirits. Their passion was guarded with walls as strong as diamonds, the fire in their hearts constantly supplied with the oxygen it needed to live.

Given their situation, their sudden sleeping spells are completely understandable. Whether it be in the bus or at the airport, the boys took every chance they could get to recuperate that lost energy. Such behavior was hardly strange in any way.

That's partly why the caring members had allowed their main vocal, Kihyun, to capture a few extra moments of sleep on a relative "slow" (slow meaning a few hours less packed) day.

Hoseok had woken up that morning completely prepared to switch positions and return to his sweet, awarding dreamland. Yet, as he was about to plop his messy head on his soft, welcoming pillow, his senses heightened tremendously. Frowning, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and concentrating on the buzz of the morning air.

There was something missing. Something very important.

"Kihyun?" Hoseok mumbled in confusion. He kicked off his covers and steadied himself as he stood up, joints cracking, limbs sore. He groaned, at both his tight muscles and the too early, too bright light2 that seeped from between the blinds. Despite the suffering, the boy took a few steps, allowing his body to warm up to the motions. Eventually, he had successfully exited his room.

The dorm was empty except for the wood creaking beneath his footsteps.

"Kihyun?" Hoseok called out worriedly. "Hyunnie?"

No answer.

Even more concerned, he glanced at the clock. It was way past Kihyun's "late" morning time. Now, don't get this wrong. Everyone was highly grateful to Kihyun for waking them up and maintaining the dorm's chaos. While it was a routine by now, no one expected Kihyun to always be there (even if that was what the singer himself expected from himself), and they tried their best to help out whenever was possible (contrast to the jokes thrown around about their habits). The younger ones especially tried to drag Kihyun to bed earlier on certain nights. But Hoseok had known Kihyun longer than the others, and he knew just how much the other hated being out of his routine.

 

_"After years of working in a pattern, I can't leave," Kihyun had explained one night. It was the night preceding their last stage for No. Mercy, a night where everyone was on their nerves. Kihyun being Kihyun, had resorted to cleaning and organizing. Hoseok being the good friend he was, was helping, himself not understanding how to deal with his own emotions._

_"Will you ever fall out of it?" The both of them knew the weight behind that question._

_"Even if I do, I don't think I could." Kihyun had replied, slumping in the sofa near the coffee table he had just been cleaning. "It's been drilled into me so much... I guess—"_

_Hoseok had chuckled. "Hyunnie, don't get too worked up on it. I get it." He really did._

 

Fully awake, Hoseok made his way back to his room for his phone. Maybe Kihyun had left the house for something, Hoseok thought. But, frankly, even if the other did so, there would have been a note.

On his way, Hoseok passed a sleepy Hyunwoo strolling into the bathroom.

"Hyung," He said, almost tripping from stopping so abruptly. "Have you seen Kihyun?"

Hyunwoo nodded his head as slowly as the sloth in Zootopia. "He's in bed," he voiced out groggily.

Mentally slapping himself, Hoseok thanked the older. "Way to go Wonho," Hoseok mumbled under his breath, letting out a few curses here and there.

When Hoseok entered the other room, he instantly felt a little relieved. Under the heap of blankets, Kihyun was curled up in on himself, only a tuft of pink peeking from the warm cocoon.

"Hyung," Changkyun's voice startled Hoseok. "Is it time to get up yet?"

Hoseok glanced at the time and cursed again. It was.

"Shhhh. Quietly wake up Jooheon and Minhyuk too," he whispered, shaking the youngest.

Changkyun frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

Cocking his head to Kihyun's bunk, Hoseok smiled softly. Understanding the situation, Changkyun hopped gently on his toes off of his bed.

"I'll take care of breakfast," The maknae whispered, already snapping his fingers and taking his exit. Rolling his eyes, Hoseok focused back to the others.

Eventually, everyone, except for Kihyun, was awake and ready for the day.

"Should we wake him up?" Minhyuk asked mid bite.

Hyungwon grumpily huffed. "Can I wake him up? I have some things to say."

Sensing some mischief in the air, Changkyun's eyes lit up. Eagerly, he ushered Hyungwon off of his chair and towards Kihyun. Jooheon followed behind him, evil giggles erupting into the air.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok shared looks, and before they could stop the younger ones, a scream pierced through the dorm.

Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun stilled. Kihyun, disheveled and in panic, ran into the hallway, wide eye staring at the three, dressed and washed up boys.

"What's the time?" He asked in a small voice.

Changkyun stepped forward. "It's almost 10:30 hyung. You've got like 45 minutes, don't—"

Kihyun looked like he was about to pass out. Instead, he ran to the kitchen.

"—panic." The three of them followed the main vocal, only to sigh in relief when they saw the sleepyhead wearing the same expression as them.

"I hate you guys," Kihyun breathed out, holding his head in his hands. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Minhyuk just laughed, imitating the other's horror filled expression. Kihyun tried to retaliate with a punch, but Minhyuk was too fast. The following chase had everyone laughing, and well, Minhyuk crying for his dear life.

 

 **_/_ ** **_/static//_ **

 

Later on, in practically every car ride, Kihyun slept like a log. It even took a while for them to wake him up when they reached their destinations.

"What time did hyung sleep last night?" Changkyun wondered out loud.

Minhyuk was frowning too, not feeling too good about the situation. "He went to sleep around the same time as I did. Actually, I think he was asleep when I went to bed."

"He does look a little sick," Hyungwon muttered, raising his hand to Kihyun's forehead. "But there's no fever."

"He'll be fine after some more rest. It's probably just the stress," Hyunwoo concluded, trying his best to calm the rest of the team. Although, he was extremely worried as well.

Hoseok hummed in agreement, giving Kihyun one last look before leaning back into his chair. Jooheon glanced at him, and Hoseok could see the flicker of worry in the other's eyes.

'Don't worry', the older mouthed, shooting a reassuring smile.

The rest of the car ride was spent with nothing but the soft buzz of the car in the air. The tension was lingering, not yet developed. They all hoped that whatever it was, it would pass and all be okay.

 

**_//static//_ **

 

It didn't.

It wasn't okay.

Kihyun seemed to worsen.

He was sleeping through his alarms, and even the most extreme methods of waking a person up. It was both alarming and frightening.

"Yah," Hyungwon had said one day. "He's even worse than me."

"Yea no, I don't think that's normal hyung," Changkyun had pointed out.

"Human. It's not human," Jooheon corrected, avoiding Hyungwon's pillow being thrown towards him.

They had tried to confront Kihyun about it, but whenever approached about the situation, Kihyun would go pale immediately. "I slept earlier last night. I'm not tired. Why do I keep sleeping?" His chain of thoughts would begin to projected into words, and soon the group would have to deal with a rambling mess.

Thing is, this was highly unlike Kihyun.

Calm, collected, naggy yet loving Kihyun.

They considered consulting an expert, but alas, their schedules didn't allow for that. Having to squeeze the visit in the few minutes they to spare would risk news of Kihyun's condition spreading to the public. And honestly, while Kihyun's health was more important, but the vocal was having none of it.

"I'm fine," After a while, he pressed in annoyance. "It's just probably all the stress and whatnot. Watch me be up and running right after this era."

The members had no choice. The company was fine with it. They were simply "helping" by providing Kihyun with these "healthy" and "not harmful" energy drinks. The 10 character/26 lettered words spoke otherwise.

Either way, Kihyun's condition was definitely not improving.

 

**_//static//_ **

 

Changkyun was looking and looking and looking for his hyung, in hopes to engage the other in some cheerful, calming (yea, okay, more like scheming) activities.

"Hyung?!" Changkyun yelled out. He was the only one in the dorm besides Kihyun. The others were out for groceries or personal errands.

"Kihyunie Hyung~" The youngest singsonged, skipping around the corner to find Kihyun staring at the wall next to his bed.

Strange.

Jumping up on the other's bed, Changkyun wore a smug expression to counter the potential scolding that would follow right after.

Kihyun didn't even move.

Changkyun hummed, leaning forward to wave his hands in front of Kihyun's face.

"Hyung?" Kihyun didn't answer. Taking his chances, Changkyun made a few faces, playing around the older man. When nothing worked, the rapper sat up straight, worried. He looked for any signs of sickness, observing the soft rise and falls of the singer's chest. It was as if he were—

"Are you asleep?" Changkyun inspected Kihyun's half open eyes that were focused on nothing in particular. Frowning, the boy searched the expression, only to see the dull, shallow look plastered on Kihyun's face. Changkyun wasn't sure whether to be amazed or creeped out.

Clicking his tongue, the boy moved forward to push Kihyun back into the mattress and into a more comfortable 'sleeping' position. But just as he was about to shake Kihyun a bit, the 'sleeping' man spoke.

 

 

 

 

 

"I need to save him." 

 

 

 

 


	2. static dreams

In a while, boys had returned from their errands. Scrambling into the dorm in a chorus of laughter and jokes, their footsteps thumped towards the living room. They were met with the sight of Changkyun and Kihyun furiously gaming, each of them talking over the other. For them, it was a refreshing and amusing scene.

Minhyuk brought his finger to his lips, slowly tip-toeing inside. The others smiled knowingly, following the boy's actions. The five idols made it inside without being noticed, the clicks and clacks of the game controllers louder than their snickers.

Once they were close enough, they screamed.

Kihyun jumped up in fright, a high pitched shriek piercing through the scare. He brought his arms around himself in a self hug to combat the violent trembles wracking through his body.

Changkyun kept his gaze on the TV, a sneer smile splitting his face in half. "Welcome back, hyungs." There was a laugh behind his words.

Kihyun was still shaking, wide eyes staring at Changkyun. "You knew they were here?!"

The youngest shrugged. "We aren't the most discreet people in the world, hyung. You of all people should know it."

The pink haired man sputtered, practical smoke steaming from his ears. Hoseok laughed. He walked forward with open arms to bring the smaller man in for a hug. Kihyun tried to protest, but who was he kidding--it was a fact that he couldn't resist any one of his member's hugs. Ever.

Hoseok snuggled up to him real close, so close that Kihyun could feel his smile on his shoulder. A flurry of butterflies flew around in his stomach, a sense of nostalgia washing over him. Hoseok felt it too. So did the rest of them.

Changkyun dropped the controller to his side, and fell back in a stretch. Jooheon jumped forward, pulling the boy up.

"We have lunch." Hyunwoo announced, raising the plastic bag as proof.

Kihyun frowned. Suddenly, all the affection seemed strange. He squinted his eyes and side eyed Hoseok. The older was innocently looking at him.

"I don't have to cook...right?" Hoseok blinked sweetly.

From the back Hyungwon snorted, plopping on the sofa. "Why would we want to eat that when we actually have delicious looking food from the store?"

"Oh shut it, you frog. You'd die for my cooking," Kihyun retorted back, resisting against Hoseok's firm hold.

Hyunwoo chuckled, shaking his head. "No Ki, it's already made. We just have to eat."

"Oooooohhhh," Changkyun shot Hyunwoo a pair of hand guns. "Bear Shownu must be hungry~"

Hyungwon muttered something about Changkyun being an idiot while dragging the two maknaes towards the kitchen. Minhyuk took the plastic bag from Hyunwoo eagerly, scurrying along to help set the table. Kihyun watched in shock as the four of them worked to set up the meal.

"They're probably starving," Hoseok suggested, not moving.

"Especially Minhyuk, look at him go. I've never seen him off of the couch when I'm in the kitchen," Kihyun mumbled bitterly.

Hyunwoo shook his head fondly, joining the younger ones in the kitchen.

Kihyun glanced at Hoseok expectantly. Sighing, Hoseok unwound his arms, allowing Kihyun to finally breathe. Smoothening out his shirt, he turned for the hallway.

"Ahem. Where are you going?" Hoseok asked, now taking his turn to look at Kihyun 'expectantly'.

The pink haired man rolled his eyes. "Just going to wash up."

Hoseok nodded, making his way to join the other members around their table. He sat down, wincing at the cracks in his joints. "He'll be back in a few minutes," He explained to the concerned members.

"We'll just wait then," Hyunwoo concluded, handed out the bowls and chopsticks.

Minhyuk licked his lips, staring at the steaming dishes in want. "Oh, the wonders of the micro—"

A shriek erupted through the dorms. The six boys stilled, eyes widening. Moments later, something clattered on the ground, a dead thump vibrating through the floors.

Hyungwon was the first to jump up, long legs sprinting to the bathroom.

"Kihyun hyung!" He desperately jiggled the doorknob. "Hyung! Are you okay? Open the door!"

Kihyun didn't answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" Minhyuk panicked, Jooehon mimicking the same expression as he latched onto him.

Hyunwoo gently pushed them away, situating himself to ram into the door. Hoseok helped in holding the kids back.

"Kihyun, I'm going to break the door! Please stand back!" Hyunwoo shouted, patting his shoulder once, before shooting forward. The impact rang through Hyunwoo as the leader focused on stopping himself from falling into the bathroom once the wooden barrier gave way.

The kids peered inside curiously, some of them biting their nails, some of them holding their breaths.

Kihyun was sprawled out on the ground, eyes half lidded. His brown orbs were half rolled back, as if someone had paused him mid passing out, and then let him drop to the floor. He had fallen back, away from the mirror above the vanity. There was no blood, but the blow to the head was bound to leave the singer woozy for a while.

Changkyun pulled Hoseok back. He rushed forward to look into the mirror frantically and then at Kihyun. His chest was heaving up and down—he was hyperventilating.

Jooheon tugged Changkyun into him, away from the scene. Comfortingly, he patted Changkyun's head, trying not to join the younger in his tears.

Hyungwon stepped forward to help Hyunwoo pick Kihyun up, and shift him into a better position. In the hallway, Minhyuk sniffed, holding himself back. Hoseok, who was busy trying to process everything that had happened, held onto the now sobbing boy.

They called the hospital, not a single soul leaving Kihyun's side throughout the ambulance ride. They lingered outside the hospital room, as the singer was being evaluated. Hours later, about the time when every member had cried to over thought their way to sleep, the doctor walked out, exhaustion written all over his face.

"Yoo Kihyun?" At the name, the youngest jumped up, waking Jooheon in the process.

"Y-yes?" He shakily spoke, anxious.

The doctor sighed, rubbing his face. "He passed out most probably because of his fall. It was quite the blow. We weren't able to notice anything else, but slight signs of trauma. Has he been sleeping well?"

Changkyun's words were caught in his throat. Trauma?

"He's been sleeping a lot lately," Hyunwoo answered for him, a hand holding onto his shoulder gingerly. Changkyun mindlessly leaned into the touch, his anxiety finding refuge in the sign of love.

The doctor hummed. "Keep an eye on him. There must be something bothering him to the point where he isn't able to cope it. Sleep is a common way to avoid such scenarios. If there are any other problems, then please contact me right away."

"Thank you so much, doctor. Are we allowed to take him now? Are there any instructions?" asked the leader of Monsta X.

A soft smile came on the doctor's lips. "You can take him home now. He woke up for a bit, but fell asleep again. I've given all the instructions to your manager. Just make sure he rests completely and that he's not left alone. From the looks of it, I shouldn't be worried. He's well loved."

Hyunwoo nodded, bowing one more time. "We'll take good care of him. Thank you."

Meanwhile, one by one, the other three were stirred awake.

"C'mon," Jooheon whispered while Hyunwoo and Changkyun were speaking with the doctor. "It's time to take hyung home."

 

_**//static//** _

 

They were on a well-earned break. While the leading reason was an unfortunate event involving one of the members, the company finally saw it fit to allow all 7 boys to rest for a while. Well, the intentions were probably more along the terms of they finally had a 'good enough reason' to halt their promotions for a bit. Either way, the boys were finally free of group and individual schedules.

It had been two weeks since Kihyun's fainting spell. While the vocalist had no memories of the incident, there were definitely after effects from the shock.

He was more systematic, robotic, almost like a machine. When he spoke, he spoke in monotone. When he sang, he sang wonderfully but with no emotion. When he cooked (to which the boys protested profusely), he cooked with no flavor. It was as if the soul that once was Yoo Kihyun had been lost or stolen--gone--leaving behind the empty frame that was constantly slowly walking around the dorm.

The boys tried their best to stay attached to Kihyun. There was always someone with him, whether it be to accompany him to the gym or to vocal training—anything at all.

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok whispered softly into the boy's ear. They were laying down in Kihyun's bunk. It was late at night, late enough for it to be morning. Feeling at unease, with an anxious tremor in his heart, Hoseok joined Kihyun in his attempts to fall asleep. "What are you thinking?"

Kihyun let out a heavy breath, signaling that he was awake. "I don't know hyung..."

Hoseok brushed through the boy's hair, admiring the soft pink locks. "There must be something. You always look like you're thinking nowadays."

Kihyun hummed, falling limp with his breaths. "Hoseok?"

"Yea?"

"How would I save the man in the walls?"

Hoseok blinked. "What? What man?"

Falling silent, the other didn't reply for a while. "I-i don't know..." He finally answered. "I don't know, and I don't know why someone would have to save them..." He trailed off.

Hoseok held his breath as he felt the rise and fall of Kihyun's chest even out. He couldn't help but think of what Kihyun was talking about. It didn't make sense. Why would the boy say that? What was the reason?

The questions poked at Hoseok mockingly. Frustrated, he tightened his arm around Kihyun's waist. "Nothing will happen," he muttered under his breath. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Kihyun."

With a decision to discuss everything with his members the next morning, Hoseok allowed himself to drift into a heavily perturbed, yet deep sleep.

Deep enough, that he didn't feel Kihyun shift.

Deep enough, that he didn't feel Kihyun pry away from his gentle, loving grip.

Deep enough, that he didn't notice Kihyun disappear from their bed.

The main singer stepped with the tick-tocks of the clock. Inside, the snores of the members filled in the silence. Outside, the rain set the beat for the ensemble indoors.

 

 

Tick tock. Drip drop.

 

 

  
And Kihyun vanished into the darkness of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? I edited it once, but I'm too lazy to look over it again.   
> confused? dw, part three is coming out on Halloween. haha spooky
> 
> kiho makes me emotional, you can see it here lol
> 
> I can't wait to get some free time on my hands. I have this fluffy kiho fic I planned in (wait for it) july but haha where is the time 
> 
> oh well


	3. static

 

Hyungwon's head was pounding, thumping, throbbing. His heartbeat could be felt against his skull. The former model leaned over the sink basin, grip tight. He braced himself for his nausea to take over. But nothing was happening. It was just the onset of a sickly feeling. And that was the worst.

Looking up, Hyungwon reached for the cupboard behind the mirror. He fished around for some pain killers, the strongest one to be exact.

Tipping his head back, Hyungwon let the medicine fall into his throat. Dry swallowing it, the boy took one good look at himself in the mirror.

He was a mess. His members were no different.

A week. It had been a week since Kihyun had disappeared.

There were no traces left behind. Nothing to follow. Nothing to look for.

Hyungwon wanted to curse. He wanted to scream. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to do something.

They were helpless. And that was a feeling Hyungwon hated.

"Hyung," He breathed out. The lightbulb flickered at the name. "Where are you?"

The light went out.

Hyungwon gasped in fear, taking a step back. He went to hold the handle when an image caught the corner of his eye.

A sinister grin stared right at him. The teeth were rotten and falling out. The eyes were pure black, so black that the darkness glinted in the beads. The ripped clothing was stained in dried blood.

Hyungwon should've screamed.

But he didn't.

Something told him not to. Something inside of him. A hunch.

Quite bravely, the boy stood directly in front of the mirror with a poker face. The reflection and him had a stare off.

No one moved. No one wavered.

The spirit must've realized that Hyungwon wasn't going to budge. The smile turned into a smirk. The smirk turned into a challenge. The challenge turned into a chilling laugh.

The image in the mirror distorted into nothingness, just like a television switched off. The silence remained for a while. Hyungwon almost left, urgent to inform the others of the strange event. Yet, once again, he was stopped by the person in the mirror.

Hyungwon's eyes widened. Unconsciously, the boy reached forward halfway, as if the other could finish the connection.

Kihyun stared at him with red, tired eyes. There were tear tracks tracing the most subtle contours of his sullen face. There were hints of blood all over him, from his clothes to blotches on his face. Thankfully, none of the stains were large enough to signify a deep wound. But the bodily fluid was alarming none the less.

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something, but his head was yanked back before anything could be said. The monster stared at Hyungwon from behind the trembling pink haired man.

Anger coursed through Hyungwon's veins. "Let him go." It wasn't a request. It was a command.

The same evil laugh froze through the glass, the ice spreading to the wall around. A finger came to its lips, before it traced Kihyun's face.

Hyungwon had to hold himself back from attacking the creature. There was no way to have any direct contact. Breaking the mirror could also hurt Kihyun.

The said man tried to bring his face away from the touch. The struggle was futile.

"What do you want?" Hyungwon demanded this time. If he couldn't fight, he could talk.

The ghost pointed Kihyun.

Okay. That didn't help.

"I think you know we won't let that happen," He was struggling to win the fight. "Honestly, Kihyun's not that special. There are others out there better than him."

Hyungwon caught a brief glimpse at Kihyun's glare.

The monster shook his head in denial. The hand dropped, its other arm bringing Kihyun's head in a choke hold. It was just a hold, not a choke, but nonetheless, the action was threatening.

Kihyun's eyes rolled to the back of his head in an instant. It was so sudden that Hyungwon had to blink once or twice to register the fall.

"Hyung!" He shreiked, banging against the glass. Each punch caused ripples to spread across the flickering image.

The creature cackled, smoke fogging up the mirror. With a crack of what seemed like lightening, it was gone. And so was Kihyun.

Hyungwon's hands were still pushing against the mirror. Without a second thought, he screamed.

"Kihyun-hyung!"

Minhyuk came barreling into the restroom. He grabbed Hyungwon's arms and fished him out of the cursed room. "What's wrong?!" He kept asking repeatedly as he looked all over Hyungwon.

Hyungwon's body was freezing cold. "Ki-kih-hyun h-yung," He forced out through his strangely chattering teeth.

Minhyuk's gaze snapped up. "What about him? Hyungwon." The older shook the younger. "What about him?!"

"He's in danger."

 

**_//static//_ **

The dorm was silent. Eerily silent.

All six of them were gathered together in a circle, each one of them on their last nerve. Just when things couldn't have worsened, it had.

Hoseok dropped his head in his hands. "That's what he meant," he whispered in frustration.

"Meant what, hyung?" Jooheon whispered back, as if any louder volume would break them all.

"The man in the walls," Changkyun breathed out, thoughts running on the same wavelength as the blue haired singer.

"When he asked me," Hoseok's line of sight was trailed solely at the ground. "He was asking about himself. The man in the walls..."

"...was him." Changkyun let his head roll back against the wall. It made a soft _thump_.

"What do we do now?" Minhyuk was still attached to Hyungwon, as if the younger would slip away from his fingertips at any moment.

Hyunwoo scanned his friends with sorrowful eyes. They were all tired. They were all confused. Most importantly, they were all scared.

"We try. We try to help him. By whatever means it'll take," He announced in his leader voice. There was uncertainty weighing the decision down.

"We would if we could." Hyungwon honestly wanted to wish his pessimism away. But, given his circumstances, something told him he wouldn't be able to if he even tried.

"We use our resources." Jooheon brought out Kihyun's iPad. The poor device had remained unused ever since the day of the disappearance.

Hoseok stared blankly at the boys getting to work. Something stirred deep within him.

"We have to get him back." He was mouthing his words, in hopes that the quiet could break through the divide between him and the one they had lost. "We will get you back, Yoo Kihyun."

 

**_//static//_ **

****

Candles were arranged in concentric circles. The spiced scents ascended in small, grey stormy clouds, mimicking the tension in the air.

Having found a solution online (one that was backed up by two other sites), the boys were quick to action.

The flames danced in the desperation.

Despair wrung their hearts.

 _Call the spirit_ , the sources had said. _Steal what it stole from you_ , the sources had said. _Leave the spirit helpless, take what it took, take away its power source_ , the sources had said.

 _Take it back, but take it back with a cost_ , the sources had warned. _The spirit will never return something fully intact_ , the sources had warned.

"This ritual seems so much like All In," Jooheon had commented in an attempt to lighten the situation. A few dry chuckles were returned.

"Are you guys ready?" Minhyuk said to no one in particular.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo shared a nod.

Noticing the go, Jooheon left behind one last jester. "Looks like we're All In now."

Hyungwon slapped the back of his head. Changkyun shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. Jooheon calmed his rapid heartbeat down.

Hoseok stepped forward, the last candle in the center awaiting for its flame. The man surrounded the item with Kihyun's favorite scarf. The remaining fires rose higher into the air.

At last, the last flame was ignitied. A spark flew out into the air. Another followed behind it, leading on a chain of sparks. The fragrances spun in the air, all concentrated in one spot in the ceiling.

Hyungwon mumbled the chants lowly, just as the instructions had said. The six members linked arms to strengthen the spell. Their energies visibly conjoined forces with the smoke storm.

Suddenly the smog fell apart. Shimmers fell to the ground, forming into a figure. Piece by piece, they were able to make our the silhouette that was Yoo Kihyun.

The shape brightened. "Now!" Hyunwoo ordered. Out front, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk jumped, hands holding Kihyun. With all their might, they pulled.

The storm picked up. Boney hands pulled at its captive, resisting against the boy's pulls. But with every chant, the fingers flickered. The monster weakened. With every chant, the monster shrunk back, till the point where it completely pulled out of the fight.

Physics worked its magic and threw the three idols flying backwards. They collapsed in a heap, each groaning in pain.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon broke the chain to attend to the fallen. They pulled the three boys up, supporting them with strong hands. One by one, each of them looked up at the scene in front of them.

Hoseok had sprinted to the center where Kihyun lay. Shaking hands checked the boy's vitals. Shoulders sagged in relief when Kihyun's eyes shot open to meet his own.

Kihyun leaped into the man's lap, frantic arms finding solace in Hoseok's warm embrace. Tear drops fell on the older's shoulder, but the boy didn't mind as he held the smaller one tightly. Kihyun's shaking silents sobs had Hoseok's waterworks working within an instant.

"Hyung?" Changkyun's small voice was closer than expected. Without another word, the maknae joined the embrace. The rest of them followed and fell into the hug.

Hoseok ran soothing hands up and down Kihyun's back in consolation. Thinking that the boy had stopped crying when his body stilled, Hoseok pressed a soft kiss to the younger's shoulder.

Kihyun shot up, not in reaction to the kiss, but to something else. The boy was grasping his throat.

"Kihyunnie, what's wrong?"

Kihyun's frightened eyes darted to each of the members. He opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

Hoseok's eyes widened.

 

_Take it back, but take it back with a cost._

Their price...

 

_The spirit will never return something fully intact._

Kihyun had returned to them. But the cost, the cost something—

 

 

 

 

In the distance, the walls rattled in glee. A familiar voice screamed melodiously, vibrating through the halls.

 

 

 

 

The cost was Kihyun's voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOAH
> 
> ok wow that ending, you guys must hate me 
> 
> oopsies (if it makes it any better, this was planned at the beginning :) ?)
> 
> oh well, how was it?
> 
> happy halloween folks
> 
> i had fun with this
> 
> (not so super will come out tmrw. my friends had a surprise visit today and i lost an hour or two there :( sry)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that first line tho
> 
> did that make sense?
> 
> prooooobably not haha oops
> 
> anyways, im working on the bts and got7 parts, hopefully they'll be up soon (nct may take a while)
> 
> while you guys are waiting (if you do idk), GO SUPPORT MONSTA X (i dont want anyone coming here and telling me that they have no chance bc of the bigger groups out there. we have to try our best. SOMETHING will come out of our efforts so yea)
> 
> hehe
> 
> love you guys


End file.
